


Music to My Ears

by Jee_Eun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Hyuck is a terrible friend, Light Angst, M/M, Yuta is a great brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jee_Eun/pseuds/Jee_Eun
Summary: Jeno wants his soulmate to be okay.Alternatively:Hyuck should look both ways before crossing the street.





	Music to My Ears

From an early age Jaemin learned how to block out his soulmate from his mind.  He controlled the wall, keeping it up at all times to keep his soulmate from hearing everything around him.  After all, his mother taught him that everything was music. From the hum of machinery to the voices around him.  Everything is music. 

Jeno had no clue how to block out his own music from his soulmate.  He knew of those who could but he had no clue. He wondered if his soulmate ever got annoyed with him because he was so constantly surrounded by music now.  There was no way around it when you’re apart of the music industry and a celebrity. He wondered if his soulmate realized that Jeno was famous and ever tried to find him.  Get tickets to a fan meeting or something.

Jaemin constantly heard music from his soulmate.  Sometimes it was endearing and Jaemin would welcome it.  Other times it was annoying and Jaemin was forced to build the wall higher to block it out while he took a test or was attempting to focus on something else.  

Jeno rarely heard music from his soulmate.  Rare occasions, often late in the night when sleep failed to find him he would get a glimpse of the music in his soulmate’s life.  But it was also so fleeting that he pinned it on being sleep deprived and that it never actually happened.

Jaemin should have seen it coming.  He was with his best friend, Donghyuck, and they were walking to a coffee shop.  Donghyuck, being as careless as he was went to walk as soon as the light turned green for them to go, oblivious to the car coming his way.  Jaemin threw himself in the way, pushing Donghyuck out of the path of the car and taking the hit himself. 

Jeno was flooded with sound.  It was so loud in his head after having silence for so long.  He had no clue what had happened. He kept hearing noise and yelling and shouts.  Someone was crying, sobbing, wailing, begging “Jaeminie, stay with me okay? It’ll all be alright.  You can’t leave me. I need you, your best friend, my better half. Just stay with me.”

Jaemin was unconscious, and Donghyuck hadn’t left his side in days.  Yuta made it his job to care for the younger while waiting for his younger brother to wake up.  They said he was in a coma. There wasn’t much they could do but wait for him to wake up.

Jeno had no clue what happened.  After so long with the silence from his soulmate, being flooded with sound was too much for him.  He didn’t realize that he had fallen and curled up into a ball with his hands over his ears, crying until Taeyong had gently pried his hands off.  They had brought him to a doctor only to discover that something must have happened to Jeno’s soulmate for the wall to go down. 

Yuta had brought Jaemin’s speaker and phone to play music in the hospital room while Jaemin was asleep.  He hoped that it would stimulate him into waking up. The thing his brother loved so much should be enough to bring him back, right?

Jeno had gotten used to constant sound.  He had learned a lot about his soulmate these past few days.  What music he liked, his name, his best friend and brother, his condition.  But he never heard which hospital he was at to go and see him. 

His parents were debating on pulling the plug on Jaemin.  He and Donghyuck had fought against it. Even Jisung, the kid Jaemin used to babysit, fought for Jaemin’s cause.  But that didn’t stop his parents from debating the possibility. Desperate, in one last attempt to save his little brother, Yuta whispered into his brother’s ear, “Severance Hospital room 127.  Na Jaemin. They want to pull his plug.”

Jeno was practicing when he heard the voice.  It was Jaemin’s brother, that much he was sure.  He stood frozen for a second before leaping into action.  He told the manager and Taeyong of the situation and was ready to run the entire way there when Taeyong stopped him.  “Why run when I can just drive you there?”

Jaemin dreamt of a boy with a beautiful eye smile.  He dreamt of better days with Hyuck and Yuta, even that brat Jisung.  He dreamt of music and idols. They made no sense to him, he didn’t dream of an alternate reality or anything.  Just, just reasons for him to stay. He tried to wake up when he heard his favourite music, when he felt Hyuck crying over him.  He tried when he heard Yuta whisper that his parents were giving up hope on him and wanted to pull the plug. He tried so hard. 

Jeno ran into the hospital room with Taeyong and Mark trailing behind him, picking up his mess and being his moral support.  Doyoung was coming later with the others but he was grateful simply for Taeyong and Mark. On the bed next to the window sat his beautiful soulmate.  He was pretty, even when sleeping but entirely too thin. There were two boys next to him in chairs. One was holding onto his hand, sleeping and the other was eating some McDonald’s.  

“I’m Lee Jeno.  I’m his soulmate, I swear.  I heard your message. They can’t pull his plug, if money is the issue, I can help.  Just don’t give up hope yet,” he rushed out the second he got into the room. 

The boy that was awake nodded and simply introduced himself as Yuta, Jaemin’s elder brother and “the one that’s looks like he’s also in a coma is Donghyuck.”  Mark and Taeyong trailed in behind him and left with Yuta and a newly awoken Donghyuck to give Jeno some space. 

Jeno sat down in the chair previously occupied by Donghyuck and gripped Jaemin’s hand.  

“Hi, you don’t know me but I’m Lee Jeno.  I’m your soulmate. I had to see you at least once before they pull your plug.  Just, please wake up. I don’t want to lose you when I just got to see you. Please,” he started to cry a bit.  Tears running down his face.

He leant over Jaemin’s body and lightly kissed his forehead, a couple tears landing on Jaemin’s face.  

“Please.”

“Jeno?” a voice croaked, deeper than expected and hoarse from lack of use over the past month.  

“Jaemin!” Jeno exclaimed, pulling the other into a bone crushing hug.  

“Shit! I have to call a doctor.  How do I do that? Where did Yuta and Donghyuck go?  Oh my god, what do I do?”

**Author's Note:**

> So Jeno is a mess and eventually realizes that he can just get Yuta’s number from Jaemin and call him. He does and Yuta tells him how to call for a nurse. Everyone meets each other as Yuta and the others come back the same time that Jaemin’s parents rush in and the rest of NCT comes for Jeno.  
> Not all of NCT are famous here. Chenle, Jisung, Jaemin, Hyuck, and Yuta aren’t. I didn’t mention them here but if this universe ever gets expanded, Jaehyun and Lucas aren’t famous either. Everyone else is still in NCT.  
> In this universe, you can hear the music that your soulmate does. The thing is, Jaemin defines every noise as music so Jeno hears everything that Jaemin does while Jaemin only hears what Jeno classifies as music. That is why Jaemin puts up a mental block in his head to keep Jeno from hearing everything. When he got in the car crash, his body went into shock and the mental block went down. That also means that Jaemin hears Jeno singing and rapping constantly and any instruments Jeno plays (imagine the chaos of high school chorus or band or orchestra) no matter where he is unless Jaemin blocks him out.  
> Donghyuck and Mark are soulmates. They discover that shortly after meeting each other. And, as always, Donghyuck is the confident gay that gets them together while Mark panics.  
> Yuta and Sicheng are also soulmates but they don’t figure it out for a very long time. It takes them months to figure it out and even longer before Yuta manages to get enough courage to ask Sicheng out on a date.  
> Jisung, the annoying brat that Jaemin used to babysit, is actually really close to Jaemin and absolutely adores the elder. He eventually meets his soulmate when visiting Jaemin in the hospital. Chenle is the kid in the bed next to Jaemin and was in a car crash giving him a several broken bones. They realize that they are soulmates and suddenly Jisung is spending half of his time in the hospital with Jaemin in Chenle in room 127.


End file.
